


Advice and Results

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason hates fancy parties, Rich people kind of suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Jason hates being at fancy parties. Dick doesn't want to talk to Bette, while she thinks otherwise. Thankfully Jason is there to help him with that, while he also helps Bette with her problem.





	Advice and Results

Advice and Results

 

Disclaimer: DC owned, not DC written.

 

Jason Todd hated these things. And it wasn't even a recent thing with him. He hated them when he was younger and still Robin and he hated them now. If anything, he may hate it more now than he did then. That thing being fancy diner parties. 

Jason could not stand them. He knew why Bruce did them, to keep the bland billionaire gimmick and occasionally support some social cause for Gotham. Still, they were mostly lame. The food generally wasn't half bad, at least when it was Bruce funding the party as Alfred helped with catering as was the case here. It was the people he had issue with. Mostly uptight rich assholes that looked down at anyone who didn't act “proper”. They would put on face sure, but when they didn't, they were pricks.

He remembered when he first had to attend these things. The rich punks flattered Bruce and says how wonderful it was that he took in yet another down on his luck kid, but Jason knew the truth. They were disgusted that he was treated like a human being and not a servant as some of these “fine citizens” treated people they brought into their homes. Dick got some of this too, though not as bad since he lost his parents and was considered sympathetic. Jason was a street kid and thief, so he was considered trash. 

The rich kids were worse as they generally didn't put on a show unless their parents were around. Thankfully, he usually had Bruce, Dick the times he was there from he breaks from the Titans and Babs every so often to get him out such crap. Though it was usually to keep him from sending someone home with a bloody nose.

And here he was, back at it. He was an adult, he didn't need to come to these. Alfred was the one who convinced him to come, saying Bruce wanted all of use here. It helped that he usually asked nice. Dick whining constantly helped somewhat as he just wanted him to go away. 

Jason looked around to see where the others were. Cass was hiding around somewhere; she never liked these things either and was like a ghost unless Bruce needed to quickly show her off for PR reasons (which he didn't like anymore than she did) and send her to he own devices, usually with a personal tray of shrimp. Tim stayed with Steph and rarely left her side. She was quite good at shooing away the riff raff. Damian had to contend with the rich brats, though because he was Bruce's natural son it was mostly them sucking up to him than mocking his “low birth”. It was just as unpleasant.

And then there was Dick. Despite being adopted, he adapted to the Gotham high life. Being the off again, on again boyfriend of the police commissioner's daughter helps. He was always better at this than most of the others, except Bruce of course. He was elbowing with the elite of Gotham, talking about who gives a crap. 

After he was done with what ever he was saying, Dick spotted Jason. Jason was just dreading what Dick was going to talk to him about. He figured he just get through it and maybe raid the snack table. 

“So Jaybird, how are you enjoying things”? Jason turned to Dick, sporting the biggest 'How do you think I'm enjoying it' looks “About as much as a root canal Dick. If it wasn't for the food, this thing would be a bust”. Dick knew how he felt. Heck, most of time he was putting on a face like Bruce does and hated it. Outside of Babs or her father, there was few people who came to these things he wanted to even talk to “Fair enough. But hey, you could do what I do and make the most of it. You could...”

Dick froze for minute, staring blankly. Jason turned to see what made him freeze up and coming they're way from across the large room was Bette Kane “Oh watch out Dick. Your stalker in coming for you”.

“Bette is not my stalker”.

“Stalker, fangirl, what ever you want to call it, she's on her way. Whatcha gonna do, Dick”? Dick really didn't want to deal with Bette, especially for the fact that Babs was here. He didn't hate Bette, but she was too impulsive and reckless. Outside of being Flamebird, she tried far to often to get his attention, which is still better than when she was also doing in out in the field. He tried to think of someway to get away without seeming rude. He then turned to Jason.

“Say Jay, would you do me a favor and..” “No way Grayson! I am not helping you ditch your stalker”! Dick saw that Bette was getting closer and he really want to get away “Come on. All you need to do is tell me I'm have elsewhere to go. And don't say 'He just doesn't want to be around you' like you did last time”. Jason rolled his eyes as he really didn't want to help him with his own problem, but it might give him some entertainment, so he agreed.

Bette finally arrive, smile on her face. She didn't seem to notice Jason, her keeping her attention to Dick “Hey Dick, how are you”? “Great Bette. Hey you remember Jason right”? Dick motioned to Jason hoping he would know his que, which thankfully he did “Hey Dick, aren't there a few people looking for you”? Dick nodded and said a quick goodbye to Bette and Jason before leaving, Bette disappointed since she want to talk to him.

Dick left, so it was just Bette and Jason “So, how's it going”? Jason said in a almost cartoonish way. He didn't know Bette all that well. He had met her a couple of times when he was younger. She would usually just hang around Dick and Babs, naturally of course when it came to Dick. She never really paid him much mind. 

“I'm doing fine, thank you”. Bette said in the most bored voice Jason had ever heard, barring his own. Guess she didn't want to be hear unless it was near Grayson. He almost felt sad for her; constantly pining for a man that has no interest in her.

“Let me ask you something? Why do you waste time with Dick?” Bette looked at Jason, with an almost confused look on her face “Are you kidding?! Look at him! He's gorgeous, nice, smart, unlike the rest of the rich boys here, he isn't just looking to get into your pants to brag about it at the country clubs”.

Just more gushing. Jason had heard it all before. Its like he is a vortex when it came to women. Outside of Donna Troy, most women were drool machines for the man. Jason was fairly neutral in his views for Bette, but he figured he would do her a solid when it came to Dick.

“Let me tell you something else about Dick Grayson. He is crap when it comes to relationships. Sure, he was almost married once and will come back when things cool off, but not all the time. Do you know the back and forth he does with Babs and Kory? Make up your mind. Or do the polygamy thing, at least it would solve the freaking problem. And lets not get into when he isn't with either of them. Man sure knows how to sleep around. Maybe not as much as his rep says, but he has a few notches. Dumb when he has two good women to pick from. Sorry, 3, I forgot about Helena. 

All I can say is, he ain't worth it. You would be at best just a bed mate. Unless that's what you want, which would be kind of hypocritical of you”.

Bette listened. And then came the tears. She ran off, leaving Jason dumbfounded. He didn't know what he said to get that reaction, but he didn't like leaving a women crying. Never hearing the end of it helped too, so he ran to catch up to her.

Jason found her on one of the outside balconies, still sobbing “Look, what ever I said, I didn't mean to upset you. Admittedly, that's a change of pace for me, but you know”. 

“No, it's not that. Maybe I just needed to hear it. Dick generally lets me off nicely”. 

“Well I am blunt and don't sugarcoat anything for the most part”. Jason walked over to her, looking down at the short blond. He had to admit, she wasn't bad looking for a upper class chick. Though given she was in 'The Business', it wasn't out of the question that she would be in good shape. Heck, most of the women vigilantes he knew had fantastic bodies. Facially, she has an almost girl next door look, which seemed odd for someone of her social status. 

“Look, you have your whole life ahead of you. You shouldn't waste it on a indecisive man slut like Grayson. Heck, look at this weird costume world of ours, they're has to be someone that's of higher quality than him, even if the rest of the female population there in thinks otherwise.”

Bette collected herself and looked Jason square in the face “You're absolutely right. I'm to young and pretty and have some much to offer to waste my best years on Dick. Thanks”. Bette got on her tip toes and gave Jason a kiss on the cheek “You know, you're not the jerkass that everyone says you are”. Jason smirked at the comment “Oh I am. I'm just not that way 24/7, but thanks”.

Bette left the balcony, leaving Jason alone. He looked at her leave, before making his way inside. A few minutes later, Dick found him “Well, what happened? Someone saw you chasing Bette outside”.

“She just got a little upset about something and I was able to calm her down. Not big deal. I will say that she might not be bugging you anytime soon”.

Dick was surprised by that. Jason wasn't exactly the most persuasive speaker, his attempts to hit on her female friends and teammates could attest to that, so him convincing Bette to not be so in to him was odd. Too bad he couldn't tell her to hang up the costume, but that was no longer his or Jason's place to say, it was hers and Kate was trying to train her better, so whatever in that case.

“Well thanks. And I thought you'd piss her off so much that Kate would be gunning for you” which likely would have happened if Jason didn't have such a chivalrous mindset. Still, it seemed to work out in the end.

 

A couple of nights later, Jason was patrolling the area of New Gotham, figuring it would be a good change of pace for him compared to the rest of the city. It was a little more boring that he was expecting though. He was about to leave to on of his safe houses, when he saw Flamebird standing behind him. Odd considering she was far from her usual stomping grounds “What are you doing here, Bette? Don't tell me after that party that you're gushing over me now”?

“Don't flatter yourself, Todd. You ain't exactly my type”. 

“Oh what's wrong with me? I'm fun and delightful”. Jason was trying to be playful, which Bette still found odd given everything she knew of the man. She had to admit, violent streak not withstanding, he did seem to be kind of fun to be around in his own way “Maybe you are, in small doses. But the reason I'm here is to get away from Kate for a while and since most of others generally don't care for my company for the most part, I could hang with someone that would at least tolerate me”.

It was a interesting reason. And Jason attested that he put up with much more annoying people, much to his charging. So he accepted Bette's reasoning, even if he suspected she had other motives “All right. Not much action tonight around here, so you might be pretty bored”. 

“No problem. I was hoping for a easy night”. Bette looked down at the street and at a diner across the street “I hear the food down there is pretty nice. Hungry”? Jason looked at Bette, knowing what she was doing, but he was hungry, bored and wouldn't mind spending time with a beautiful woman. While he was likely was going to regret it, he figured what the hell “I can eat. Lets go”.


End file.
